orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
Boom Barrel Render.png|Boom Barrel Arrow Wall Render.png|Arrow Wall Concept FloorSpikes.jpg Floor Spikes Render.png|Floor Spikes Screenshot1.jpg WallBlades full-1-.png|Wall Blades You, the War Mage, have a wide variety of traps at your disposal when defending any particular rift. These traps, as well as your weapons, abilities and guardians, will be what you will use to stop the dirty orcs from reaching the Rift. Some traps are permanent, others are one time use only, some will be placed on the ground while others will need a place on a wall or ceiling but either way it will be up to you to strategize and place each accordingly so as to best defend against the invading orcs. See below for a list of the traps you will have at your disposal. Traps Floor Spikes Floor Spikes are a cheap and simple yet effective tool that you can use to thin the herd of stampeding, smelly, anger driven orcs. Sharp spikes will shoot up out of the ground to impale and gibletize hapless orcs who stumble upon these self resetting skewers of delightful mayhem. Tar Pit Found that perfect choke point where you can massacre mobs of orcs all at once? Well this will probably be one of the tricks you'll whip out to help bunch up as many as possible. The Tar Pit slows enemy movement allowing for that perfect set up that no mere orc could hope to penetrate. Arrow Wall The first wall placed trap you will encounter in your defense of the various rift fortresses across the land. The Arrow Wall waits for the first orc to come along and then turns it into a nice little, okay maybe little doesn't fit in this case, pin cushion. Great for dealing damage to a line of oncoming or passing orcs. Just make sure to set it so the orcs will be close enough to trigger its deadly barrage. Boom Barrel Though only a one time use this little puppy will definitely be a good Bang for your buck. Okay enough with the puns. The Boom Barrel is exactly what its name advertises... a Barrel that goes Boom. The nice thing about this one is it can self trigger if stumbled upon by the not so clever orc, it can be picked up and thrown with your Wind Belt, or it can be set off for that perfectly timed blast with one well aimed Crossbow shot. How you use it is up to you but being cheap and packing a whallop makes for a great little surprise that the orcs will never see coming. Spring Trap The orcs will wish this little trap reffered to that perfect season of the year when they step on this baby. The Spring Trap is a launching mechanism that wll send orcs in the direction specified when you first place it. This is the first trap that will require rotating it to get that proper orientation and trajectory but once set you will have your own little target practice shooting range... or the perfect nudge to give those smelly orcs a nice little acid bath to clean them right up. Barrier While not technically a trap in and of itself, as this little guy just sits there peacfully, the Barrier can be invaluable in maneuvering orcs into your other traps. Use it to funnel the orc hordes into a nice and narrow hallway or slap it down to play into your other nefarious schemes however you like. Either way more than a few orcs will die and that means good times for everyone invloved... except the orcs of course. Wall Blades For the gourmet War Mage Chef there is no tool more helpful than that which saves you time on your slicing and dicing. Sure your blade staff does a great job in a pinch but it can't match that par time you have been so hoping to acheive for that five skull ranking you have always wanted. Fortunately for you there is now the revolutionary Wall Blades trap. It can reduce veggies, kobolds, orcs and gnolls to a finely minced mound in a matter of a second or two. (In Process) Category:Traps Category:Defenses